haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 (manga)
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 I) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu I) is a Haruhi Suzumiya Manga volume. The English version was published on October 28, 2008. Book Info Japanese *Release Date: April 26, 2006 *ISBN 978-4-0471-3811-7 English *Release date: October 28, 2008 *ISBN 978-0-7595-2944-1 Summary Kyon is your ordinary high school freshman who has long given up on his childhood dreams of encountering the fantastic and supernatural...or so he thought. From the very first day of school, his classmate-the beautiful but eccentric Haruhi Suzumiya-makes it very clear that her only desire is to meet aliens, time travelers, and psychics! A chance conversation between the two inspires Haruhi to form the SOS Brigade, a school club created for the sole purpose of gathering together such supernatural beings. The initial members consist of the mute bookworm Yuki Nagato, the timid but voluptuous Mikuru Asahina, and the polite and ever-smiling Itsuki Koizumi. By the end of this first volume, Kyon quickly finds out that these seemingly "helpless victims" of Haruhi's are actually members of secret organizations-both futuristic and alien-with the single aim of keeping watch over Haruhi Suzumiya as she is the pinnacle of some major calamity on the horizon... The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 Kyon, a freshman who goes to North High gets the shock of his life (well he'll remember it always). A classmate, Haruhi Suzumiya from Higashi Middle School, introduces herself to the class with "If there are any aliens, time travelers, sliders or espers then come join me that is all." Kyon then takes an interest in Haruhi. He tried talking to her but was shrugged off. His friend Taniguchi warns Kyon that Haruhi is "a total freak" and about the "prank graffiti on school campus". Kyon gets an idea that Haruhi is trying to reach the supernatural whereas Kyon has long given up. Kyon spoke to Haruhi about her hair styles which she designed to attract aliens. He knew that most of the time it's hard to pinpoint the exact catalyst that sets off a chain of events but "I'm pretty sure that this was the trigger." The next day Kyon found Haruhi who cut her hair. She dragged Kyon to the Literature Club room where she was creating her own club. He was forced to become a member. There Kyon met Nagato Yuki, who said she was fine with Haruhi "stealing" her club space. Nagato gave him a book to read. Haruhi returned with an armband and a pyramid, both of which said "Brigade Chief" in Kanji and she came up a name: "The SAVE the World by Overloading it with Fun Haruhi SUZUMIYA BRIGADE or for short THE SOS BRIGADE!" Later Ryoko Asakura, the class president, asks Kyon if he could change Haruhi but he denied this. Soon he realized his life had just gotten bizarre. Other Chapters *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 3 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 4 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5 1